knackpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Final Guardian
The Final Guardian is one of and the known leader of the Guardian population. It is a colossal (by far the game's largest enemy, slightly outsizing the legendary Knack himself.) Biography Last One Alive Final Guardian was the last Guardian on Earth when Knack destroyed all of the others in a small path to destroy the Giant Sphere. It is unknown if other Guardians have survived, but at least until now he is considered the last of them to battle Knack. Knack Head to Head After the events of Knack destroying the other guardians blocking and defending the way to the Red Orb, the final guardian will show up to deal with you once and for all. The battle incites as he uses his abilities to try to defeat Knack; Knack ends up punching him off of the platform and into a dark chasm. This leads Knack to further complete his objective to confront the Red Orb, Powers of Darkness When Knack reaches the Giant Red Orb, the Final Guardian is seen climbing up and reaching the top of the tower, its eyes red and glowing with a thirst of destruction. The Red Orb then shrinks down and attaches itself to the Final Guardian, gaining himself armor and powers beyond those of his counterparts. The golden core of the Red Orb taking its true transformation, leaving Knack to fight off the boss before the Great Transformation takes full effect throughout the world. Final Moments Within the end of the boss fight, Knack breaks apart the golden core, further leaving the Final Guardian to die as he dissolves into nonexistence in a rather disturbing way as he ruptures into pieces surrounded with fire. Appearance Final Guardian is really a red glowing stone. However, he does possess a Golden Armour whose origin is from a dismounted Giant Sphere. Considering that he is able to control Green Crystals, he also wields a Giant Sword. Abilities *Able to create a Stone Blade, if his sword knocks on the ground to create a shockwave. *He can create a shield that prevents any attack, and by the same time, he summons fire sentries which can project fire to further distract and damage Knack. Strategy The final boss fight is quite the doozy. The first stage comes in two rounds. For the first round, the Guardian will act primarily like a normal Guardian, smashing his sword on the ground to create a shockwave, using a forcefield to push Knack back. Of course, this being the final boss in the game, this Final Guardian is also considerably more powerful and has plenty more moves. When you get close the first time, he will use a shield comprised of green relics. He will then cause lasers to create flames on the ground. Avoid these the best you can while you punch the hell out of the relic shield. Destroying the relic shield will allow you to get in a few punches, but watch out for his sword. The Final Guardian will then retreat. Follow him to the next area to initiate the second round of the first stage. This battle is structurally very similar. The differences are that he uses a forcefield to try to knock Knack off the platform, and mainly fires purple bombs that are actually easier to avoid that the lasers and flames from before. He will also raise the platforms on the floor in an attempt to knock you back as well but just return to him, destroy the shield, and then damage him. Make your way to the final stage of the boss fight, which is certainly a tough battle, so buckle up. To begin with, the Guardian will draw Knack to him and then knock away almost all of the relics. Make your way back to the pile of relics at this point, and be ready. The Guardian will start firing a laser beam of green relics. Move straight toward the pile and jump to the left and right to avoid being hit by the beam. When you reach the relics, still be ready to jump out of the way of the green relics if needed. After that, he will behave like before, except when he slams the sword down, an annoying drone will fire green beams at you. So jump to the side of the Guardian after he slams the sword then lay into him with attacks to defeat him for the first round. The second round, he will once again rip the relics away from Knack. Head to the relics again, but this time there are smaller Guardians teleported into the area as well. Ignore them for the most part, but jump over the shockwave that occurs when they slam on the ground as well, while also be sure to dodge the green beams from the Guardian. Upon collecting all the relics again, this time run around the Guardian in a circle. The Guardian will first summon the lasers that create fire. As you run in a circle (any direction is fine), you can also zoom forward using the dodge ability, which is definitely recommended. After the lasers, the Guardian will start firing purple bombs again. Avoid them just like you did the lasers. Then you are given the opportunity to lay into the Guardian yet again. Landing enough attacks will defeat the Guardian for good. Trivia * Category:Character Category:Boss Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Characters in Knack 1